Broken Glass
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: Poltergist occurances happening at Domino High are causing quite a stir for Yugi and Crew, but thats not what they seem to be worrying about, Kaiba seems to think Yugi is responsible for sending him..death threats?! Whats going on?*Chap 3*
1. Ghost of a lunch box

            

bRoKeN gLaSs 

8||20|3|\| 91455 

            _Watching the days slip by so fast_

_            Knowing our fate has long been cast_

_            Working our fingers to the bone_

_            'Cause nobody loves you when you're gone (gone) (gone) (gone) (gone) _

Coughing up feeling just for you   
to find something real to hold on to

            _"Nobody loves you" – Garbage_

Rating: PG-13 for colorful language, and adult themes

Summary: When poltergeist like occurrences start happening at Domino High its up to Yugi and crew to discover what's really going on, only problem is none of them can seem to concentrate on the case, especially when two letters show up, a love letter and a death threat??!! What's Going on? 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            In fair Domino where we lay our scene it is currently Joey's favorite class of the day; notedly it is not really a class, rather a feeding time of the many students attending the high school.

            Yugi made a small face as he entered the cafeteria; he always hated the way it smelled, like left over moldy baloney and sour milk. His purple eyes scanned the lunch room for a table containing his friends, They weren't in their usual place, not that they had a usual place anway- they just sat where ever and where ever usually happened to be a particular table in the back corner of the cafeteria that was currently occupied by a group of ridiculously perky cheerleaders, far too happy for his liking, especially since they happened to be in school, a very dreadful place in his opinion. 

            "Hey…um Yug?" The voice sounded familiar, very familiar and close by. Yugi turned around, he didn't see anyone. 

            "Yugi." Yes, Yugi DEFINITELY knew this voice, he changed his direction once more. Little did he know he was still facing the wrong way.

            "Um…we're over here Yugi…" the small boy turned around once more, it turned out he had been standing in front of the table the whole time.

            "I knew that voice was familiar! I guess I just wasn't paying attention." Yugi rubbed the back of his neck and smiled for a moment, then took his place at the blue and white lunch table as Tea and Tristan moved out of the way to make room for him.

            "Sometimes I wonder how you can be so smart…and so out of it sometimes." Joey said waving around a french-fry before promptly chewing on it and reaching for another off Tristin's tray. Tristin made an annoyed face and grabbed Joey's arm before he could accomplish the theft of another delicious gold-fried delicacy of the school's cafeteria. Then, to add to the effect that he had not only stopped Joey from achieving his goal but also he twisted his blonde friend's arm for good measure as a reminder he should not try this again. Usually with Joey, this method worked, it depended on how hungry he was. Tristin sighed; he knew he would end up giving Joey most of them anyway.

            Joey at the current moment was rubbing his arm tenderly and making a face at Tristin. He would have said "What did you do THAT for?" Only he knew, so it was pointless to ask.

            Yugi laughed at his friend's antics and swung his new prized possession onto the table. The object made a clanking noise as it made contact with the table, as it looked like a metal lunch box. 

            "Well that's new, very cute Yugi." Tea mused commenting on the lunch box, which happened to be plastered with images of Yugi's favorite ass-kicking card; The Dark Magician. 

            "I used to beat up kids who brought those to school." Joey said eyeing the lunch box, partly because it contained a no doubt tasty lunched made by Yugi's Grandfather who, Joey knew for a fact, had the habit of making his Grandson suburb lunches. 

            "Well, my Grandpa got it for me, I really like it." Yugi answered Joey and then opened it revealing its wonderful contents.

            "Not that I would beat  _you_ up Yugi I mean-

"Because you want some of my lunch?" The purple-eyed boy said looking up, after all he knew Joey very well.

            "No, 'cause you're my friend." Joey said trying to make the cutest puppy face he possibly could, these usually prompted Yugi to give him at least part of his sandwich. 

            But as soon as Joey said the word "Friend" Tristin waved his finger across his neck signifying Joey to stop after the word friend otherwise it would send Tea into a passionate speech about friendship. Joey quickly nodded as to say "Right, I know." 

            "I'm just teasing you Joey." Yugi said breaking off half of a scrumptious looking BLT, Joey's mouth watered. It looked absolutely wonderful (as usual) the bread looked homemade and still partly warm (Yugi had informed his friends of his new lunch box's special features such as its insulation, virtually break proof, and made of stainless steel) He was sure he'd never seen greener lettuce (Joey didn't even usually like green vegetables) plump juicy tomatoes, bacon; yes lots of bacon and just the right amount of mayo, Joey Wheeler couldn't have been happier even if he had just beat Seto Kaiba in duel monsters right then and there. 

            "Joey…Joey…you're drooling…ya gotta stop that…its disgusting…Yugi, Yugi just give him the sandwich…no, stop waving it in front of him and teasing him…Yugi he looks like a dog." Tea said as she watched Joey eagerly snatch the sandwich Yugi waved in front of him.

            Of course there had been other things in the Dark Magician lunch box (Solomon Mouto wouldn't have his grandson go hungry) A few strawberries and grapes, but that wasn't the best item of food contained in his lovely container, a very large vanilla cupcake smothered in chocolate frosting happened to be placed next to the small bunch of grapes and it happened to be Yugi's next course of action after he finished his sandwich (he'd save the fruit for after school) 

            Through all this Bakura had taken his seat at the lunch table and proceeded to consume part of his perfectly ordinary PB&J sandwich. By the way it had been constructed, Yugi guessed he'd made it himself. Even though he personally thought that nothing Bakura made would be messy and he pictured his room pristinely clean and his clothes were never wrinkled, but as he looked at the pathetic looking pieces of bread that had been stuck together with two globes of peanut butter and grape jelly Yugi wasn't so sure Bakura's room looked as clean as he might of guessed.

            _"Maybe he's just not a morning person and has to rush out door."_ Yugi privately thought, though he quickly lost his train of thoughts when he began to eat into his cupcake. 

            "Joey what always happens to your lunch money? You seem to forget it a lot and I know you're not THAT forgetful." Tristin asked giving Joey the rest of the French-fries he hadn't eaten. Joey delightfully accepted Tristin's left overs before he began to explain. 

            "Well sometimes Serenity doesn't have lunch money because mom (he added a dirty glare as soon as he said the word "mom") sometimes doesn't have it after she goes to the horse tracks with her friends. Other times like last week she needed money for her field trip and well I had to help her, I mean I don't want her to not go on a field trip and miss the experience just because her mom can be immature sometimes." 

            "That's very kind of you Joey! You're such a thoughtful older brother." The brown-haired girl smiled at her blonde friend _"He's so considerate, you'd never know."_

            Yugi began innocently finishing up the rest of his juice box before the lunch period was over, he watched Bakura drink a few sips of milk and polish off a fruit snack. After they'd thrown all their trash away they sauntered down the hallway and made their routine visit to their lockers.

            Yugi wondered if he had anything he had to attend after school, after a moment of thought he remembered he didn't so he would probably return home to help his grandfather at the shop. The boy stored his prized lunch box at the top of his locker assuring it would be safe. As Yugi was about to close his locker he remembered he'd forgotten his coat. 

            "No!" he moaned he's left the his coat at home and he was sure it was snowing out, it was always so cold this time of year. As much as Yugi liked snow he didn't like the chilly weather all too much. After all snow was much nicer in theory than actual practice. Yugi picked up his backpack, but only for a few seconds because it was heavier than he'd thought so with added effort he lifted it again and managed to get it on is back. Momentarily the small boy had felt a chill down his spine.

            _"Its colder than I thought."_  He looked around for a window to see where the gust had come from, the nearest one was some ways down the hall. 

            "That's odd." Yugi dismissed the thought has he continued his walk down the hall to his History class.

            ##########################################

            _"Almost…yes the clock's almost there! 10 more seconds!"_ Yugi eagerly watched the clock's second hand, seven, six, five, four, three, four, five, six- _"Hey…wait…the hand's moving backwards?!"_ Yugi looked at the clock extremely curiously the second hand was indeed moving…well _counter-clockwise_. 

            _"This is sick, twisted, and EVIL."_ The small boy made a face equal to that of small adorable puppy trying to look stunned.

            Yugi watched this phenomenon for a few more seconds figuring that it was probably broken, but then the hour hand and the minute hand decided to swing out of control much faster. By this time a few other curious clock-watching students also caught sight of this strange occurrence. Steadily the clock's hands picked up speed and the entire class watched not paying attention what-so-ever to what the teacher was patiently trying to explain. That is, until the glass surrounding the clock shattered once all hands reached the twelve. This got that teacher's attention as the glass when flying through the air and to various parts of the room. 

            In and instant reaction Yugi's arms covered is head to avoid any injury. He removed his arms from his face after the panic in the class that had started when the glass broke. A few seconds later the noise came to a sudden abrupt stop. Yugi thought the teacher was trying to calm the pandemonium when he heard the noise stop. But as he noticed the whole class seemed to be staring at him, nervously he looked up and down at himself, everything looked normal, that is until he looked at his desk.  The purple-eyed boy couldn't believe what he saw, in front of him his math book was flipping pages…_all by itself_. 

            Or at least that's what it looked like at first, because to Yugi there was clearly a person in front of him flipping them.

            "Um…Can I help you? Did you forget your book?" he asked concernedly to the person flipping the pages of the book he hated the most out of all his subjects. 

            The person looked slightly shocked, Yugi looked up it was now apparent to him that this "person" was a she. She certainly looked normal enough, well she didn't have a uniform on, but Yugi figured maybe she'd sent in for a new one and it hadn't come yet. After all he'd had trouble with the company he ordered his uniform from before. A strange expression crossed her pale face as she slowly began to start opening her mouth but paused a moment as if trying to make sense of something. She began to lean closer to Yugi, and waved her hand in front of his face, his eyes followed her hand steadily. She turned her head to the side as some of her hair swayed in the direction she tilted her head in. 

            "You can see…" she didn't finish what she was saying before she disappeared in a moment's notice. Yugi felt the shiver of and icy cold feeling run down his back again. He was sort of confused. The class started to whisper more and one of the people sitting next to him turned around to him a question:

            "Yugi…Yugi…who were you talking too?"

He blinked a few seconds _"What does he mean?"_

"I don't know…" he began but then he saw the strange looks he was being given "Heh, just talking to myself, you know me" he laughed nervously. 

            _"What WAS that? Who was that?"_

                 ####################################

                 Eventually class was allowed to be dismissed, seeing as the teacher had a wristwatch and it was past dismissal time. He also warned who ever had pulled this horrendous 'stunt' that the persons involved should come foreword to him after class. (Like anyone would do that) Yugi wasn't really paying attention, well maybe a little but he just noticed the word 'horrendous' teachers seemed to use it a lot, maybe all teachers were taught certain words they had to use in their everyday vocabulary that they learned in teacher school or something. 

                 As the rest of the class gladly exited in excited tones they discussed the events they had just witnessed. They were sure the page flipping and clock breaking were products of a poltergeist attack. So far one wild theory (Very quickly thought up) thought that the ghost was an old student that he had flunked in math once and was seeking revenge. As much as Yugi didn't like math when he was dead his number one priority certainly wouldn't be seeking revenge on his math teacher.

                 No doubt by the end of the afternoon there would be "Ghost" rumors floating amidst the school, maybe the rumor someone started about Joey's pink boxers would finally die out. That wasn't what Yugi was really worried about though, he was pondering about a few duel monsters combinations that would be good in a tight situation and then his thoughts drifted to the girl he'd seen. _"Why hadn't anyone saw her?"_

                 He bit his lip in a moment or two of thinking

                 _"Maybe I AM getting Schizophrenic…" _he finally decided. 

Then again…Maybe Yami would be offended by that, well if he knew that even meant. This lead to thoughts about Yami, currently the other person who resided in him.  

                 _"That might also mean I have multiple personality disorder…but Yami really IS another person…"_ his thoughts trailed off _"Wait does it count if he gives himself a name? Or do I?" _

                 He decided not to continue his train of thoughts all this thinking about Yami might wake him up, instead Yugi unconsciously began to undo the lock on his locker, but before he could finish he realized the door was already open. _"Did I…leave it unlocked? No I didn't…that's weird…"_

                 Then he realized as he began to pull the last of his things from his locker, his lunch box was gone. Frantically he searched through his locker for it, thinking maybe it had fallen amongst the rest of his thing. After a considerable amount of searching he still couldn't find it. 

                 The boy's jaw dropped considerably _"My lunch box…my lunch…box…"_

"MY LUNCH BOX!" he yelled suddenly in the hall. Joey had a locker a good deal away from him, Tea's was in the hall across from his, Bakura's was in the same hall, and Tristin's was on the other side of the school. Yet all of them were able to hear his yell.

                 Immediately they came rushing in thinking Yugi was dying of blood loss or his grandfather's soul had been stolen…again.

                 What they found was their friend staring into his locker with a horrified look on his face and very close to tears.

                 Normally Yugi would never look down on a human being or accuse them of anything…but his lunch box…his wonderfully purple Dark Magician lunch box was not there. This was all Yugi could think about. 

                 "Yugi! Are you okay?" Joey rushed onto the scene his fists ready and an aggressive look upon his face. Yugi's innocent purple eyes continued staring at the thing that had contained his most precious container. 

                 Tea was next to arrive, and Tristin was chasing after her clutching his hat to his head making sure it didn't fall off as he ran while Bakura followed in an awkward looking run (Yugi never thought he'd do well on the track team anyway, but it didn't matter he could kick anyone's butt from here to Tokyo in chess) 

                 Still, Yugi stood there while everyone continued to look at him puzzled. They noticed his first movement was his hand shaking as he continued clutching it into a tight  fist. That didn't really last long because almost immediately after he let go of his fist he attached himself onto Joey's leg like a barnacle to a rock. There he proceeded to make a few whimper noises as big watery tears fell down his cheeks.

"Yugi! Oh, Yugi what's wrong?" Tea said as she tried to comfort him. Joey's dark brown eyes blinked there was a Yugi attached to his…leg…

                 "Don't worry, what ever happened we'll help." Tristin assured him.

"What I want to know…is what happened…" Bakura finally said. He never really talked a lot, except when maybe Yugi was dueling or to keep Joey from pointing out the obvious. 

                 "My lunch box…it's gone!" he finally explained.

Everyone's face faulted. They all knew Yugi really, _really_ liked his lunch box but they didn't think he would be THAT upset that the metal lunch containing box went missing.

                 "How did they get in your locker?" Joey asked as he tried to pry Yugi from his leg. 

                 "I don't know…" Yugi said, he was really upset after all. Though he didn't say it Tea privately thought her small friend was thinking murderous thoughts like 'Blood, blood will spill! Blood will spill!' She gulped she couldn't really see Yugi going psychotic, or maybe if he would, if he did it would indeed be scary. Mental images of Yugi running around rabid with a chainsaw laughing manically came to mind. Quickly she shook her head and erased the thoughts from her conscious mind.

                 "Maybe it was the ghost." Tristin suggested, 

_"Obviously rumors get around faster than I thought." _Yugi mentally said to himself.

                 "Well its no use crying…that's not going to help me get it back." The small boy finally said with a new resolve.

                 "Well when you cry you make an adorable face and maybe who ever took it would give it back if they saw that face." Tea pointed out. Yugi felt tempted to give her a cookie for her out of the blue on-your-feet random thinking. Of course he didn't have any cookies at the moment. He made mental note to get some later. 

                 "I still think it was the ghost, I mean who would want a Dark Magician lunch box?" Tristin commented as he scratched the back of his head trying to think of anyone who might possibly even consider wanting it.

                 Yugi promptly sent the best evil glare he could muster at Tristin, which was pretty bad because he wasn't very good at looking evil unless he was Yami, being unable to look evil was one of the disadvantages to being cute, except when people told him he was cute when he was angry which was really no lie. He _was._ Well at least in Tea's opinion anyway, Joey would never admit to saying the word "Cute" after all only people like Tea said that and well Joey didn't want to be like Tea. She was very sweet and all but Joey was perfectly fine maintaining the tough guy attitude he tried to project to all people.

                 Though sometimes he was guilty of making cute thinking faces.

"Don't worry!" Joey assured "We'll find it!"

                 _"That is if someone didn't pawn it off on ebay already" _Joey privately thought. 

"We'll figure this out." Yugi said more calmly than he had been just minutes ago.

                 "Right" Tea agreed quickly nodding her head. "If anyone can do this, we can!"

The group groaned on cue this was going to start on of her friendship rants. 

#####################################

                 _Star light, Star Bright, where the hell is Mr. Right?_

Well End Chap 1! Stay tuned in next time Kaiba fans! Also There will be Yami, and lots more of Bakura!    


	2. Letters from no one

bRoKeN gLaSs

8||20|3|\| 91455
    
            _Every whisper_
    
    _Of every waking hour I'm_
    
    _Choosing my confessions_
    
    _Trying to keep an eye on you_
    
    _Like a hurt lost and blinded fool_
    
    _Oh no I've said too much_
    
    _I set it up_
    
    _That's me in the corner_
    
    _That's me in the spotlight_
    
    _Losing my religion_
    
    _Trying to keep a view_
    
    _And I don't know if I can do it_

REM- Losing My religion 

            "The purpose of life is to fight maturity"- **Dick Werthimer**

**##############################################**

            As if they were bounty hunters pursuing a bounty worth more than the number of dollars Joey would spend consuming Twinkies in his life, Yugi along with his fellow partners in crime spent exactly one hour, forty-five, minutes and twenty-three no wait twenty-four, seconds combing through the halls of Domino High searching high and low for Yugi's prized lunch box. 

            Unfortunately they hadn't had any luck what so ever so far. 

"It's like it vanished into thin air." Bakura said adding his thoughts to the fruitless search. 

            "He's right" Joey admitted "We really need to get going home Yug, we'll be sure to look more tomorrow." The purple-eyed boy had to nod in agreement with his friend.

            Yugi unconsciously moved his hand that had been hanging at his side to the top his deck of precious duel monster cards that had been in his back pocket. Any duelist would know this was a true sign of defeat, the school had beaten him this time, but Yugi was sure he'd win next time. He threw the walls a challenging glance to make sure they got the point. Unfortunately we'll never know because walls don't talk (Or at least not to my knowledge- you never know) 

            Tristin slung his coat over shoulder and tilted his head in the direction of the door that lead out of the school. "Let's get a move on then."

             Just as the crew of friends was about to make their happy departure from the place that kept them prisoners five days a week, Tea tugged on Bakura's shirt sleeve and he turned around in response with a questioning look upon his face. 

            "Um, I just have ask Bakura something about book club, you guys go on ahead we'll catch up." She shrugged her shoulders earnestly. The spiky white haired boy raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Tea threw him a warning glance and Bakura promptly nodded to the rest of the group assuring this was fine with him.

            "Okay Tea." Yugi answered with out a second thought, Tea smiled as she watched for the rest of the group to exit the halls of the school. 

            As the very astute Bakura knew, Tea obviously had something planned not related what book the club was currently reading in any way. He also thought that the brown-haired teenage girl's excuse was possibly one of the worst he'd ever heard in his life and knew only because that the person she told it to was Yugi, he automatically believed her. But Bakura had no choice but to find out as to what she wanted.

            "Could to do me a favor?" Tea asked curious fingering a small envelope in her hand. 

            "Well…sure." He nodded; he wondered what the girl could possibly be planning, because he didn't think of Tea as one who could come up with a foolproof plan. True, she could make friends in the blink of an eye, heck she could even make friends with a rock, but then again who would want to be the friend of a rock? 

            "Could you bring this to Yugi's grandfather's shop and tell him it's for Yugi?" Tea asked hopefully and then added a "Pleaseeeee Bakura." 

            "Okay…" Bakura blinked _"Why couldn't she have done that herself?"_

"Thank you so much!" she gushed and proceeding in hugging Bakura. The brown-eyed boy wasn't used to effusive teenage girls, so he was slightly shell-shocked, seeing as how hugging wasn't something he did often. 

            Quickly she handed him the unmarked envelope and happily smiled as Bakura promised to do what she had instructed. She readjusted her teddy bear backpack and continued out the door to catch up with Yugi.

            Bakura stood in the hallway as he watched Tea leave and took a second glance at the blank envelope. 

            _"That's disgusting."_ Yami Bakura mentally informed his conscious counter being.

            "So what is it?" Bakura questioned his yami.      

_"A…what do you call those? Love letter? Yes, I believe that's it."_

            Bakura scratched the top of his head "I never saw Miss. Gardeners affections towards Mr. Motou." 

            _"You wouldn't see a baseball heading straight towards your face." _His yami remarked.

            ########################################

            "Bakura? Is that you?" Solomon Motou said aloud as he heard the ringing of the bell that informed him someone had entered his shop.

            "I have something for someone." He answered putting on what only a few clever people would recognize as an evil smirk.

            _"This is really, really evil!"_  Innocent Bakura shouted mentally to his Yami who had taken over his conscious form.

            _"Oh be quiet Hikari." _

            Yami Bakura handed Tea's envelope to Yugi's grandfather. "Its for Joey." He responded "From a 'secret person'." Solomon Motou looked confused for a moment but then smiled warmly "I'll be sure to give it to him Bakura."

            "Thank you very much." He said resisting the urge to laugh extremely evilly "I'll just get going now."

            "Thanks for stopping by." The old man said as he held open the door for Bakura "Its always nice to see Yugi's friends."

###########################################__

                        Seto Kaiba was bored stiff. He brought his hand up to his forehead and rubbed his skin for a minute or two, his brain was definitely in one of its "I'm-saving-my-complete-and-utter-genius-for-another-day-so-go-find-something-else-constructive-to-do." Kaiba leaned back in his rather large office chair looking around the room for something that might entertain him for at least a half an hour. His gaze stopped at his computer; maybe he could find something there or at least clean out part of his hard drive. After all there was only so much extra space he could add on before he had to actually clean it out. 

            Kaiba rolled his swivel chair closer to the polished wooden desk his top of the line computer was currently residing on. Absent mindedly he took his feet out of his shoes and let them rest comfortably on the rug, he was very glad at the moment he'd chosen such a comfortable rug for his office, but he reminded himself that he of course was a genius and incapable of doing anything less than perfect, the world would cry if they lost him, mostly the female population after all at least half of them were after his icy heart.

            He was pleased to remember he had been named one of the sexiest men alive. Had Yugi been on that list? 

"Nope, not Yugi" Kaiba reminded himself smiling, he felt as if he was currently beating his rival with flying colors, even though deep down he knew Yugi really didn't care and just well…actually Kaiba didn't even bother him (Unless he was scheming of course) Yugi would happily befriend him any day. "Hmmpp." Was a Kaiba said convincing himself he did not need "wimpy friends" and besides he thoroughly enjoyed constantly watching Yugi's reactions with his changing manners, one day he would be slightly 'nice' and the next 'utterly cold.' Kaiba laughed with utter delight.

And he could too, usually Kaiba disliked laughing evilly in public even though sometimes he did let it slip a little, just for appearances, yanno? 

But here in his office the only person that could hear him were the birds outside the large glass window that was currently behind him. Or well, currently his little brother Mokuba could here his laughter, but it didn't worry him because he heard him do it since they were little all the time especially right after he beat the pants of some little kid in a game. Mokuba assumed this was normal. If he was talking to Yugi about this, he might have begged to differ. 

            "Mr. Kaiba!" One of his office workers opened the door abruptly and stepped into his large office, mostly signifying there was something of importance happening.

            "I thought I told you NOT to enter my office with out my consent." He responded coldly.

            Mokuba had hopped off his usual spot on the couch Kaiba had put in his gigantic working space exclusively for him and over to his older brother's computer screen to see what he was doing. Kaiba was pressing the computer's key bored very fast with his nimble fingers and seemed to be concentrating very hard. 

"But- the office attendant tried to argue.

"I'm currently working on a VERY important project, it is imperative you do _not_ disturb me, is that understood?"

Mokuba glanced at the screen "That's awesome Seto!" he exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of the screen.

The office attendant coughed uncomfortably and muttered his apology before closing the door.

"So Seto, working on your Tetris high score again?" his little brother responded looking at his brother's score box on the computer screen.

Kaiba smiled "One day I will be your high score Mokuba, one day."

Mokuba smiled innocently, he remembered how'd he secretly spent weeks on his high score, just to show his brother what he was really capable off. Kaiba turned to look back at his planner, which sat on his desk. When he did, he noticed a small blank white envelope on it.

"Mokuba, is this yours?" He questioned holding up the letter.

"No, I didn't put it there." His little brother responded as he watched Kaiba opened it.

"I didn't notice it there before…its sort of funny." He said somewhat interested at discovering the letter's contents. He removed the letter from the envelope, it certainly didn't look like any official documents, and his workers certainly wouldn't allow any junk mail to come to him. 

_"A personal letter? Who would send one of those?"_ His eyes began to scan the pencil scratchings on the paper that some how formed very disheveled looking letters and messy words.  

For a moment he just stared at the piece of paper in disbelief, "How in the…." He was about swear but realized his little brother was in the room with him.

"What is it Seto?" Mokuba asked concernedly

Under his desk Seto Kaiba clenched his hand into a fist.

"Nothing's wrong Mokuba." He grinded his teeth "It was just a memo." Kaiba got up from his chair. "I'm going out" was all he said.

Mokuba blinked in confusion _"Maybe he's found a shop with some rare card."_ He thought as he watched his older brother exit the room and waited a few minutes as Mokuba saw his brother leave the building through the giant glass windows that were fortunate enough to be in his working area. "Seto ought to turn on the heat in here, he lets it get so cold." Mokuba said to no one in particular. Then he remembered his brother's jacket fetish, no wonder Kaiba never liked to turn on the heat. It only made _sense_ after all.

What Kaiba wanted to know was 'How.' How in Dante's seven hells that, that letter got there in the first place, and who the hell it was from…because who ever it was, was going to pay. Big time. But Kaiba already had an idea; he'd seen this writing before, oh yes, many times in fact. He had a feeling Yugi Motou was responsible for sending him a letter that promised him a certain brush with death.

What he didn't know was why. Yugi would never write such a thing, thinking he, a little weakling, could possibly take him, Seto Kaiba, down. This wasn't Yugi usual way of tactics, but Kaiba knew it was him, after all who else would know to call him "The Pharaoh's Rival?" (Unless anyone could picture Isis going on a psycho-murdering rage 0.o) 

###########################################

Joey whimpered. He never knew Yugi could be in such a fowl mood when he dueled that afternoon and he was especially merciless today in their typical after school duel.

"That combo was a little over kill Yug." He commented. "I mean did you really need to have 5,000 some odd attack points to kill my little monsters?"

Yugi looked up and him and blinked. "Oh, sorry…I guess…"

"This isn't still about your lunch box is it?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow, he was detecting Yugi was somewhat distracted (Even though he gave Joey a very thorough beat down) 

"Maybbeee." Was all Yugi said and began absent-mindedly shuffling his cards, yet again.

            "Good afternoon." A cheery old man's voice greeted them.

"Hey Grandpa." Yugi said blankly acknowledging his presence. 

"Joey, I've got something for you, someone dropped it off earlier." He said, Joey's eyes lit up like a small child's receiving something at Christmas. Yugi's blonde friend was probably expecting a duel monster's card as Solomon handed him a small white and blank envelope. Only Solomon Motou was smarter than most people took him for, sure he could play a good game of duel monsters but when Bakura had said the blank envelope had been sent from a "special someone" the old man had a pretty good idea about what was written on the piece of paper Joey held firmly in his hand. 

Joey tore at the envelope wildly and brought out the piece of white paper, not knowing what was on it, he eagerly read it aloud.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you in person, but I can't keep my feelings to myself any longer." Joey raised and eyebrow and wondered if it was a mistake to start reading the note aloud. Yugi looked mildly interested at Joey as if to say with his curious facial expression that he would like it very much if he continued reading.

_"Well if it gets his mind off that damn lunch box."_ Joey mentally reasoned. 

So the blonde-haired boy continued: "I just want to say, how my feeling for you as the friend have changed, I love you- (Joey blinked confusedly after he said "I love you" aloud but then quickly continued on) more than you could ever know. I can only hope you might feel the same way. I can't tell you who I am, but just know someday I will have the courage to tell you in person. I want you to know how I feel about you, how you are the most wonderful person in my eyes-

Joey had to stop there, this sort of mushy romance stuff was almost…almost….appealing? This was when Joey realized (as he exclaimed loudly)

"I have a secret admirer!"

Yugi blinked in confusion…_ "Who has a crush on …Joey?!" _

Joey began excitedly explaining to no one particular in the room about who 'she' might be, and then went on to further explain that the person who had written this had to be someone he knew, or at least they claimed to be a friend of his. 

            "I wonder who she is." Joey added with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Maybe, she is a _he_."

            Joey stood stone solid for a moment. _"What if Yugi is RIGHT?"_

Joey shook his head "No, it couldn't be, I'm not like that."

            Solomon stood there the entire time chuckling at the two boys' reaction to the letter.

            "You mean gay?" Yugi said finishing his friend's sentence.

"Yes! Well I mean I'm not…" Joey trailed off, he felt sure he was digging himself in a deeper hole already. "Anyway…." Joey laughed and then continued on "I can't _wait_ to tell everyone about this."

 ####################################

When the character of a man is not clear to you, look at his friends. – Japanese Proverb


	3. Lack of Understanding

bRoKeN gLaSs

8||20|3|\| 91455

We're stuck in a place so dark, you could hardly see  
A manner of matter that splits with the words I breathe  
And as the rain drips acidic questions around me  
I block out the sight of the powers that be  
Duck away into the darkness, times up  
I wind up in a rusted world with eyes shut  
So tight that it blurs into the world of pretend  
And the eyes ease open and it's dark again  
  
From the top to the bottom   
Bottom to top I stop   
At the core I've forgotten   
In the middle of my thoughts   
Taken far from my safety   
The picture's there   
The memory won't escape me   
But why should I care 

-Linkin Park, Frgt/10

"I'm mad at numbers, there's like too many of the them and stuff."

(It's funny because it's true)

"Happiness doesn't buy money" 

Note: Please, please review! I like reviews a lot and if you like this at all or have suggestions for it please review! 

##############################################################

Yugi Motou had to admit he was a bit crazy for actually being in school on a Saturday. A day off, a day he could have spent at home relaxing but, no on this lovely Saturday night our hero Yugi was at his school doing, you guessed it, still looking for his beloved lunch box.

Earlier in the day he had been happily eating his duel monster fruit snacks being perfectly content sitting on his rather comfortable plush couch and channel surfing. A memory from a commercial popped into his head about leg waxing, the small boy quickly dismissed this horrible torture that many female creatures did to themselves from his mind and shone the light from his flashlight in a different direction flashing it about the school's empty halls.

But anyways, his mind wandered back to earlier that day. He remembered being mildly interested in playing air hockey at the arcade among other entertainments. Carelessly he remembered how he had tossed another delicious artificially flavored duel monster snack into his mouth. Now he vaguely remembered it being red, and if it was red then it had to have been the red-eyes black dragon shape. Yugi wondered why he wasn't able to use the inductive thinking he had just used when he actually needed to apply it in geometry. He winced thinking of his dismal math grade. 

The school was most definitely had an eerier sort of aura to it at night. He began to wonder why exactly he'd come here in the first place. Ah yes, it had been fate. Fate had brought him to the very place he was now. After Yugi had consumed what he thought to be the red-eyes black dragon fruit snack he had pulled out a grape flavored one from the small plastic package, the dark magician. That's when the lunch box came to haunt his mind once more. Now that he thought about it, he felt slightly bad about eating it, after all he had chewed, swallowed and was now probably digesting something that had looked remarkable like his favorite duel monster card.

But then Yugi didn't feel so bad, after all it didn't _really_ look like the Dark Magician anyway it was all mashed into a small shape that resembled a man wearing an odd hat. 

_"Yugi…"_

Instinctively he snapped out of his semi-daze and looked behind him. Then he thought better, he knew this voice all too well, it belonged to only Yami of course. Yugi's some-what multiple personality who was taller than him and also had a voice that puberty obviously hadn't graced him with yet. 

The purple-eyed boy blinked, of course Yami couldn't really see this, but Yugi wondered what had awoken him. He hadn't spoke to him since Yami wanted to know why those women on TV were putting wax on their legs. Yugi remembered that discussion hadn't gone very well after Yami retreated back into his spirit room muttering some vile oaths under his breath about not understanding 'modern day culture.'

Then automatically Yugi looked next to him, there Yami stood in his ghostly form with his hand on one of his slim hips and raising an eyebrow. Yugi always wondered where Yami had learned to do this, after all he, himself was unable to raise his eyebrow higher than the other one. It must have taken a lot of muscle control. Yugi then wondered if Yami had actual muscles in his spirit form. 

_"Maybe pharaoh's learn how to do that sort of thing…or maybe he just has a lot of free time, after all from all his poses it seems how he knows how to do the 'I-am-a-cocky-pharaoh-hear-me-roar' poses very well."_

Then he remembered Yami's questioning look.

"I'm looking for my lunch box." He responded. At least he was able to speak freely, the whole mentally speaking thing got to Yugi from time to time after all it was slightly abnormal to be hearing a voice in your head. (He figured he should be used to that by now) Especially when people suspected he was talking to himself, that usually earned a few speculative looks from his classmates. 

_"Again?!"_ Yami answered him, keeping his eyebrow raised.

Yugi decided to ignore this, after all he got enough of this from Joey (When he wasn't preoccupied with his letter) and he certainly _didn't_ need it from his own Yami. 

"Just help me look, please Yami." Yugi sighed.

"Alright Aibou ." Yami nodded in agreement. 

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, it was slightly cramped up but nothing too painful, he knew he must have been too thorough in his search through the art room buckets. He almost thought he'd have to spend the weekend with his head stuck between two buckets in the art room if it hadn't been for his nimble maneuvering abilities. 

He walked down the locker hall following Yami, figuring if anyone knew where his lunchbox was at this point, Yami would be the most likely.

_"Yugi…something…something's here."_ He informed the smaller boy.

"What do you mean Ya-

But suddenly, Yugi knew exactly what he meant. And what exactly he meant was currently sitting at a lunchroom table in the center of the cafeteria sobbing hysterically.

Though Yugi stood at the threshold of the cafeteria, he could tell it was the "ghost" he had seen before. He had to admit he was sort of expecting this sort of unnatural thing to happen to him, after all unnatural things seemed to follow Yugi like a lost puppy.

Yami confirmed his thoughts _"The being is not alive." _He informed his counterpart. 

"You mean it's… a….a ghost?" Yugi questioned biting down on his lip. Yami slowly nodded after Yugi finished stuttering.

At the mention of the word 'Ghost' the ghost seemed to wail even harder (if that was even possible) the small boy swallowed, he wondered if she had heard him. Yami seemed somewhat distracted by the miserable sounds emanating from the ghostly figure. 

There were two things Yami hated most in the world; one of them being people who tried to tried to hurt Yugi and the other being crying girls.

_"Yugi…"_ he paused, Yami did not like saying this at all _"Maybe you should…" _he looked helplessly at Yugi as if to somehow suggest he go over and speak with the sobbing girl. Yugi gave his Yami back a look as if to say 'Why me?!' Yugi wasn't good with sobbing girls that were alive! Let alone DEAD! 

"Yami…umm…maybe…" he looked at his counter-part who was giving him a firmdeciding look.

"You're coming too." Was all Yugi said giving in to his Yami.

_"I guess the rumors were true…" _Yugi said to himself as he crossed the threshold of the door and into the heart of the cafeteria. The tri-colored hair boy looked at the posters hung around the cafeteria, hoping to distract his mind a little. So far the cheery "We Recycle!" poster wasn't helping. Yami cringed slightly as if he couldn't stand hearing the pitiful moans of the creature beating her fists inberserk looking rage upon on the poor lunchroom table. Yugi, on the other hand was terribly frightened, many normal people would be scared if they saw what the purple-eyed boy was currently trying not to stare at even if they didn't have another being residing in them that now looked a bit more calm, Yugi figured that Yami had, had time to collect his nerves and pull them miraculously together. 

"Hey." Yugi said quietly trying to convey to her that he saw her ghostly presence in front of him. However, she didn't seem to notice. The purpled-eyed boy thought for a moment…if he were dead, what would someone who could randomly see him say to him that might get his attention? Yugi was drawing a blank, he never thought about being in such a dire situation before. 

"Hello?" he tried again, this seemed to get some response from the spirit as she suddenly turned her head frantically to see who was speaking. She glanced back at Yugi.

The girl opened her mouth and drew breath in before curling her bottom lip and then creasing her eyebrows. Yugi took his as a hostile expression from the wandering spirit.

"I heard you crying and I thought…well…maybe…you might want to talk about what's bothering you?" Though it took awhile for Yugi to finish his sentence, explaining further he was trying to 'help' her, (though somewhat unwilling) she finally seemed to understand as she quieted down. 

"Anything on your…mind?" he asked.

This seem to spark an interest in her as she stood up and pushed in her chair after a few attempts (her not-so-solid hand kept sliding through the back of it, finally the chair pushed itself in seeming on it's own accord) "I…" she started out in a loud booming voice, Yugi hadn't expected such a sound to come from a seemingly gentle looking female.

"AM NOT SUPPOSED" she paused and continued even louder "TO BE DEAD." She screamed as if she had been wanting to get this off her chest for a long time. Yugi pressed is fingers in his ears to avoid any permanent damage her shouts might have caused to his hearing. Yami stood there unaffected and mostly wondering if she knew he was there.

She pressed her hands firmly down on the table and let out a cry of frustration, chairs sailed through the air at one mere thought of her rage, one crashed into a wall and with a loud noise as it hit forcefully into the solid surface and then dropped to the floor knocking the "We recycle!" poster off the wall. 

"Meep." Yugi said after her wild display of poltergeist power. She appeared to be panting now, long strands of her transparent brown hair clung to her face as the rest of it fell upon her back. Yugi noticed the front of her hair seemed to be shorter than the back, he was sure this was some sort of recent hair style trend (ruling out the possibility she was from the 1800's) She began to catch her breath as she breathed in heavily. Her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern, she leaned more of her weigh onto the table with her hands still clenched in fists firmly upon its hard surface. Her eyes looked completely vicious and seemingly full of malice, but beneath the rage were a pair of vivid, concrete matching cinnamon brown irises. The ghost readjusted her blouse collar and flipped her hair back out of her face, not really paying much attention to the fact that Yugi was still there.

"I…want…to be alive again…" she started with tears anew. From a few moments ago she looked completely different. She had changed from an uncontrollable rage that flashed upon her face to a seemingly helpless girl with fresh tears streaming down her face (which Yugi could see the exit door through) 

"It's his fault…HIS FAULT!" she pointed around wildly and directed her finger to a chair. Just as Yugi was about to finish his escaping plan, he noticed what she was pointing to and what was _on_ the chair. It was his lunch box! He could have cried for joy, his precious possession was in his eyesight once more!

_"What does she mean its his fault?"_ Yami questioned mentally as he looked curiously at the lunch box plastered with Dark Magician images.

"He did it! He did it! HE DID IT!" she yelled viciously waving her finger at Yugi's lunchbox.

"The Card?" Yugi questioned.

"The owner…the owner's…looks…" she began to babble but stopped as if to rubbed her head from a headache she couldn't possibly have (Being dead and all)

Yugi took in what this might have meant. So far he was able to conclude who ever owned the Dark Magician killed her. He certainly knew he hadn't murdered anyone, unless Yami had been up to no good, which he sincerely doubted not being able to envisage Yami as the killing type. (You never know though) 

But there had to be more people who owned the Dark Magician obviously.

"The person who owns the Dark Magician killed you?" After Yugi said this he instantly regretted it not wanting to say the word 'killed' around her in fear she might be set off in a rage again.

"No! You don't understand!" she cried "Not him! Not him!"

"I don't understand what you're saying!" Yugi yelled back to her using hand motions to exaggerate what he was trying to say.

"Not purple!" was her answered, she howled out like a wounded animal "I can't say the name!"

She stood there for a few minutes trying to calm herself. "I can't help but be angry…it just flows through my veins…enticing…and…" she trailed off.

_"The dead often are pulled towards becoming evil wandering spirits if left in the land of the living for too long."_ Yami mentally informed Yugi _"Sometimes they lose control of their once human traits and succumb to the will to do what ever is holding them back from moving on, whether it be right or wrong."_

__"My name's Yugi…do you have a name?" he questioned hoping now she might be a bit more reasonable.

"Yes, I do…its Miori." She answered running her fingers through her hair trying to avoid looking down at the small boy who was staring at her. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did…Yugi."

Miori…so that was her name. It seemed like a perfectly ordinary name to Yugi. There must have been at least a million Miori's wandering around living in Japan, so the fact that her name was 'Miori' didn't seem to help him much or give him a clue at all. 

"Maybe…I can talk to who ever you need to talk to for you?" he suggested. 

"No." she answered, "It won't be necessary."

################################################

Kaiba's short brown hair whipped about in the wind as he drove past a few dimly lit streets. He felt he owed a special visit to a certain someone. Casually he turned the steering wheel of his classic black convertible, whipping around a street corner causing a few papers that had been lying around the street to suddenly move from their spot and fly to the other end of the street. The blue-eyed teen smirked; it was always fun having four wheel drive and turbo transmission in your dazzling black high-tech convertible. Let's just say Mr. Seto liked to show off every now and then, after all with all the hard work he had done for Kaiba Corp. he earned such a fun 'toy' to play around with. In his opinion at least. As he turned the last street corner rather recklessly he pulled right up the game shop where he knew the answers he wanted would be waiting, and Kaiba didn't like waiting, especially when he felt he had so little time to figure out what was actually going on.

Kaiba burst through the doors of the game shop, trying not to let his anger show. He knew he had to take this into his own hands. Telling the company would just cause general havoc (He was surprised they didn't know about the note he had found on his desk) so he was going to get to the bottom of this- by whatever means necessary. 

"Kaiba?" Yugi Motou's grandfather said suddenly surprised at his night entrance.

Solomon put down a dirty old rag he had been using to wipe off the glass window of his shop. "What do you want?" he said looking suspiciously at the brown-haired teen.

"Where's Yugi?" Kaiba demanded. 

Solomon made a strange expression; from Kaiba's rude entrance he had a feeling Yugi wasn't in his room where he was supposed to be. "He went out." Was all Solomon said, however this was when Yugi made his grandiose reentrance to his home. The purple-eyed boy had a shocked expression befall upon his face. "Grandpa!" he said (he hadn't expected him to be down here so late) then he noticed the other person in the room, Seto Kaiba. Yugi felt a terrible headache coming on. 

_"Where's Yami to cover for me when I need him?"_

"I'm right here Aibou but I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." He responded almost automatically. 

Firmly Yugi held his recovered lunch box in hand and went to reply to Kaiba. 

"Kaiba listen, I really don't want to duel right now and I'm tired-

"That's not what I came here for." Kaiba uttered darkly.

This came totally unexpected to him, what exactly was Seto Kaiba doing here if he didn't want to duel? He looked at him suspiciously 

"I want to know the meaning of this." He demanded handing Yugi a note. Solomon eye's widened…it looked exactly like the note Bakura had dropped off to Joey. 

Yugi blinked before grasping the letter in his hand and opening it. His eyes widened for a moment as his eyes quickly scanned the piece of paper.

"Kaiba…I didn't send this…I didn't even write it." Yugi explained.

"Who wrote it in your handwriting, and in something only the both of us would know?" Seto told the small boy glaring daggers at him.

"I don't know." He explained honestly "But I didn't write this."

This was when Solomon raised his voice "Bakura came in here with an envelope for Joey that looked exactly like that…only it had a different message…do you think?" he trailed off.

Kaiba's eyes widened in the surprised, Bakura he was certainly an unlikely suspect and Kaiba had not thought of him as someone who might send such a letter, perhaps this was what he was planning on. 

"Don't think I still don't think it was you." Was the deep blued teen's response to Yugi, pretending to have ignored his grandfather's comment. "I'm going to be watching you closely." He sneered. Briefly he sent a menacing glare towards the two Motou family members before stalking out the game shop's door.

_"Geez save a guy's life and soul and look where it gets you."_

After receiving a stern and suspicious look from his grandfather Yugi quickly headed upstairs to his room, hoping he might actually be able to get to bed today.

He set his Dark Magician Lunch box on his cluttered desk where he normally kept all his schoolbooks and papers on and then went to slide off his shoes and shirt to prepare himself for bed. Just as he finished brushing his teeth to a pearly white with his newly purchased blue and purple tooth brush, Yugi turned around to face his room wondering if he had left his rinsing cup in there. He moved his arm back and forth to finish brushing his teeth and then proceeded to spit in the sink. After turning on the water and rinsing off the teeth-cleaning device he decided he was good enough to finally let his head hit the pillow for the night.

Only he now he discovered he might have a problem with that. For sitting on his bed was Miori, who was folding her arms across her chest "You left me alone at the school." She claimed pouting slightly.

"I didn't think you'd want to come home and…" Yugi stuttered off.

_"Oh great a house guest."_ He thought to himself

"Its lonely there." She answered him as if this explained everything.

"How long have you been in my room? Did you see me change into my pajamas?" he blushed slightly.

"No, I closed my eyes." She said in a huff as if this was an unimportant fact. 

"How many personalities does this girl have? At first she's mess and then she's polite and now she's a teenager, she looks older than twenty!"

"Can I stay?" Miori asked somewhat politely even though she knew she was intruding "I didn't mean to intrude and all but…well you know…I can't move on and I need help and you're the only one who can see me…" she paused and then looked around the room "You play duel monsters?" she asked

Yugi nodded "Yeah, why?" 

"I used to work for a company that had something to do with that." She responded looking at the cards. Suddenly she held her head as if it was in pain. "You just helped me remember a little more…I just saw something that might have…well might have happened to me."

She stopped and looked down at Yugi with a pained expression in her eyes 

"I should be alive…" Miori said unexpectedly "He said it would work…he said nothing would happen…THAT BASTARD!" 

_"Oh no." _Yugi panicked _"Crap."_

Luckily for Yugi just as quickly as her rage had crept up upon her it faded back to where it had come from.

"I did it again…" she explained "The times when I remember things…the feeling comes back…where I have to do something, only I don't know what." 

Yugi eyed the letter that Kaiba had handed to him on his desk, he knew it was only a photocopy but someone had written it in his name. Not only did he have a ghost to worry about, he also had someone who was pretending to be him out there. 

Yugi decided he had a lot to worry about.

Sometimes he wished he was Yami, after all the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh never seemed to have a lot to worry about and yet he, well he was up to his neck in problems. He always seemed to have something wrong, nothing could have give him a break. Yugi was getting tired of this, but he couldn't leave the things that had happened to him at rest, at least not now. 

"Tomorrow, Miori…maybe we'll find something out tomorrow." Was all Yugi said as he climbed under his blue sheets into his bed. The ghost graciously shut out his light and sat in the corner of his room for the time being nodding her head in understanding. Yugi had no idea why she did this but he didn't feel like questioning it just now. (He figured ghosts didn't need to sleep- having no human needs and all) Usually this was the time he spent talking to Yami, who always seemed to be able to cheer him up somehow but tonight he looked up to his ceiling and out at his sky light, the moon was full and cast an faint glow upon his strangely darkened room. Miori huddled in the corner of the room, hugging her knees and leaning on his wall. He offered her a blanket but she insisted she didn't need it. 

Some how he wanted to talk to the deceased girl, but part of him also wanted to be left alone. Of course Yugi realized he never would be left alone. After all there was Yami, and he was with him always, and there were the times he was lonely. There were always pros and cons to what ever Yugi was dealing with, he didn't like it most of the time, why did he always have to risk everything to achieve his goals? 

Yugi found this slightly unfair. 

###################################################

In 'Dire' times like these, the next morning after Yugi completed a few phone calls and wrestled up some tasty looking junk food the usual crew found themselves in their somewhat usual spots around the game shop fighting over who was going to hold the bowl of popcorn that was being passed around, Joey was sprawled out on a chair leaning his arm on the arm of the chair and placing his hand upon his chin. Tea was sitting on the floor on top a cushion to the left of Joey whereas Bakura happened to be politely sitting on a fold-up chair that Yugi had provided for him, watching Tristin and Joey fight over some of the munchies Yugi had brought in. Tristin sat to the right of Joey and had turned his chair around so the back of the chair had become the front of the chair and therefore he had something to lean upon. Yugi, himself was standing as he paced back and forth for a few moments."So what do you think?" He asked after having had explained the whole story about Kaiba's visit to him last night (He neatly ignored the minor detail of Miori who happened to be learning against the corner wall watching them mildly interested) 

"So you're saying the letter Kaiba-boy got looked all most the same as mine?" 

"Exactly the same." Yugi pointed out. 

"So," Tea concluded (unaware of what the letter Joey had gotten looked like) "You think who ever sent Joey his letter, sent Kaiba his?"

Tristin groaned "Don't they have DNA testing for these sort of things?" 

"Kaiba called me this morning, about that he said they couldn't find a shred of living evidence about who wrote this, not even a single piece of dead skin was left on it." Yugi explained. 

"Weird." The blonde replied scratching his head. "Maybe we'd have more luck if we started with my letter, that is if it is even the same person."

At that point Joey passed around the letter to each of the people in the circle. Yugi of course had already read it, so he glanced around at the shop's yellow walls and glass counters looking a little bit distracted (Miori almost broke the house planet she was standing next to) the others started reading what had been written upon a piece of paper that was supposedly for Joey Wheeler's eyes alone.

"Joey…are you sure you don't want to kill Kaiba?" Tristin asked raising an eyebrow after reading the letter.

"Are you trying to say I wrote myself a letter from a secret admirer?!" Joey questioned his friend and got up off of his chair clenching his fist in front of the brown-haired teen. 

"Basically." Tristin answered him with out batting and eyelash. He looked back at Joey skeptically.

"Joey's right," Yugi began "I know his hand writing, that's not his, it's way too neat. Anyway who ever wrote Kaiba's letter has bad penmanship." 

Tea immediately grabbed the letter from Tristin's hands "My God!" she said aloud as she read and then quickly began start swearing under her breather, while the other's stared at her, she blinked nervously before covering up "Um yes, this isn't Joey's handwriting- heh…" she glanced at Bakura suspiciously. However, she knew she could not say anything for if she did they would most certainly know it was she who sent the letter.

"My grandpa said Bakura dropped off Joey's letter, is this true Bakura?" Yugi questioned.

"It is." He said finally speaking "But I didn't write it." 

"Do you know who did?" Joey asked as curiosity slowly got the better of him.

"No." Bakura lied quickly.

"How did you know to deliver it to Joey then? And deliver it here? There was no address, just like Kaiba's letter." Yugi looked at Bakura raising an eyebrow, something didn't seem right here.

"That letter Joey has, has nothing to do with Kaiba." This was Bakura's hint that the subject should be dropped. 

Tea wasn't paying any attention to this, in fact now she was regretting ever writing that letter…if Joey ever found out it was HER and it was meant for YUGI, she wouldn't know what to do. Tea could only wonder how the letter found its way to Joey…

Joey eyed Kaiba's photocopied letter again "Yugi, this does look like your handwriting, I mean its pretty messy." 

As much as Yugi hated to admit it Joey was right, it DID look like he had written it and Kaiba believed he had too, but Yugi knew he didn't. But he didn't understand how or why someone would go to such lengths to do such a thing. Unless it was Yami, but it couldn't be Yami? Could it? Yugi didn't want to explore that possibility, not at all. (A silly part of him questioned if Yami had sent Joey that love letter, he quickly dismissed the thought though, it was too creepy)

So far, with out any leads- this investigation was going nowhere. 

##################################################

"Common sense is the collection of prejudices acquired by age eighteen."- Albert Einstein 


End file.
